The River of Dreams
by Hippy Gypsy
Summary: Songfic to the Billy Joel song. During the night, Harry, Minerva, Albus, and Severus can't sleep because they can't stop thinking about what might have been...


"The River of Dreams" by Hippy Gypsy

"The River of Dreams"by Hippy Gypsy

Disclaimer:All Harry Potter characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling (except Luna, who I invented).The song "The River of Dreams" belongs to and was written by Billy Joel, whose music I absolutely love!Is that it?Um…this is my first fic, so wish me luck.Okay?Okay.By the way, did a wise man once use that quote that Dumbledore makes, or did I just make that up out of pure luck?Buh bye!:^)

Despite the pouring rain that evening, Hedwig had managed to deliver Harry Potter his message.He stroked her feathers for a moment then removed the letter she clutched in her beak.He knew the handwriting anywhere."It's from Sirius," he told Ron and Hermione.Both of them looked over his shoulder as he read the letter.

**Dear Harry,**

**Sorry I haven't written in a few weeks.Things have been busy with this You-Know-Who business lately.But I'm well hidden so I don't want you to worry.Got that?**

**Glad to hear your journey back to Hogwarts went well.Feels good to get away from that Muggle family of yours, huh?**

**Guess who I came in contact with a few days ago?Remus Lupin.And get this.He's engaged!His fiancée is you mother's best friend from Hogwarts, Luna.That's her with Remus in the picture.**

Included with the letter was a picture of Harry's old professor, Remus Lupin, who has his arm around a raven-haired women, who was Luna.Both of them were smiling and waving from the picture.

Ron saw how pretty Luna was and whistled."Go Professor Lupin," he said with a nod.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry finished reading the letter.

**Well, I have to go Harry.Give my best to Ron and Hermione, and make your fifth year a good one!**

**~Sirius**

Harry smiled at the letter and the picture.

"You've got quite a godfather," said Hermione.

"Yeah.I guess I do."

Harry woke with a start at about 1:30 that night.He had been thinking in his sleep._Sirius was my Dad's best friend and my godfather.If that woman, Luna, was Mum's best friend, is she my godmother?_He didn't know what to tell himself.

He slipped his glasses on, grabbed his wand, and the picture of Lupin and Luna.

"Lumos," he said.A light sparked from the end of his wand.He pulled the photo album out and began flipping through the pages.And there she was.Luna with his mother at her wedding.He closed the book and his mind began to wander.He grabbed his robe and walked out of the dorm to the common room…

In the middle of the night 

_I go walking in my sleep_

_From the mountains of faith_

_To a river so deep_

_I must be looking for something_

_Something sacred I lost_

_But the river is wide_

_And it's too hard to cross_

_ _

Harry sat in front of the slowly dying fire.Was Luna his godmother?If so, where was she all this time?Did he even have a godmother?His thoughts were interrupted.

"Potter?" a voice whispered.Harry turned around and found Professor McGonagall watching him."What are you doing up?" she asked softly.

"I couldn't sleep," he said."I kind of have a lot on my mind."

McGonagall nodded."That makes two of us.Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest," he answered her.She sat in the chair across from him.Harry stared into the fire for a few moments, but a thought suddenly struck him."Professor, you knew my parents when they came to Hogwarts, right?"

McGonagall was a little startled by the question, but she answered, "Yes Harry.I knew them both very well.Why do you ask?"

"Well, I got a letter from Sirius this evening.You know about Sirius, right?"McGonagall nodded."She said he came in contact with Remus Lupin, and that he's engaged to my Mum's best friend from school."

"Luna?"

Harry nodded.

McGonagall smiled."I always knew those two would end up together."

"Well, I was wondering…if Sirius was my Dad's best friend and he's my godfather…is Luna my godmother?"

McGonagall went white and said, "No."

"But then who's my godmother?Do I even have one?"

McGonagall sighed and whispered, "Yes."

Harry began to grow angry."Then where has she been all this time?Does she even know I'm living with the Dursley's?Doesn't she even care?"

"Harry…"McGonagall looked him in the eyes and tried to remain calm herself."Harry…I'm your godmother."

Harry's mouth dropped a little."What?" he said."Why didn't you ever tell me?Why-"

"Harry, let me explain," she said.She took a deep breath."Harry when your parents went here, I was very close with both of them.And when they died, I wanted more than anything to watch over you.But with You-Know-Who's whereabouts unknown and the situation with Sirius, Dumbledore thought it was best to leave you with your Muggle family.That's true even now with the Dark Lord reborn, and we both know Dumbledore's right."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.He stared at the fire a long moment then quietly said, "I need to go to bed."He got up and went back to his dorm.

McGonagall hung her head and sighed._Don't worry Minerva,_ she told herself._One day, he'll understand.Go back to bed…_

_ _

_And even though I know the river is wide_

_I walk down every evening and I stand on the shore_

_And I try to cross to the opposite side _

_So I can finally find what I've been looking for_

_ _

Minerva rose again at 2:30.The conversation she just had with Harry Potter kept burning in her mind_.I have to ask Albus,_ she thought._Even if he says no, I have to ask.This is for Lily and James._She grabbed her glasses and walked out of her living quarters.

Passing the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's living quarters, Minerva hoped he would be up.She lightly tapped his door and sighed with relief when an awake voice said, "Come in."

Minerva poked her head through the door."Good morning Albus," she said softly.

Dumbledore smiled in surprise."Minerva, I didn't expect it to be you.Usually it's Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington who visits me at this hour."

"May I come in?"

"Of course.Have a seat."Minerva came in and sat across from him.Dumbledore conjured two cups of hot chocolate out of the air."So what's on your mind?"

Minerva took a deep breath."Albus, about half an hour ago, I had a conversation with Harry Potter."

"Maybe we should start an insomniac's club here."

"He had gotten a letter from Sirius and he began to ask me about his parent's past."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow."Oh?"

"Albus…I told him I was his godmother."

"Ah.I see."

Minerva stared at him."Albus, please let him stay with me."

"Minerva…"

"I told you fifteen years ago what those Muggles are like!They're horrible!They don't even want him!They treat him like dirt!"

"Minerva, no…"

"Why can't you just trust me?!" she burst out.

"Minerva!"

She stopped and both of them glared at each other straight in the eyes.

"Minerva, I do trust you," said Dumbledore, "and you know that.But with the situation with Voldemort-"

Minerva flinched.

"-it's safer for Harry to spend the summer holidays with his Muggle family, away from Hogwarts.Please try to understand that."

Minerva sat silently and wiped a tear from her eye.

"You should try to get some sleep," said Dumbledore.

She got up and walked out the door."Thank god tomorrow's Saturday," she muttered.She slammed the door behind her.

Albus sighed and took a long swig of his hot chocolate.He leaned back in his chair and looked down at his cup._Try talking to her in the morning Albus,_ he told himself. _There's no use reasoning with her when she's tired…_

_ _

_In the middle of the night_

_I go walking in my sleep_

_Through the valley of fear_

_To a river so deep_

_And I've been searching for something_

_Taken out of my soul_

_Something I would never lose_

_Something somebody stole_

_ _

But Albus Dumbledore was still awake at 3:30.He wandered the halls of the school, his third cup of hot chocolate in hand (that's right folks!He was an addict!).He didn't know where he was going.He just let his thoughts lead the way.He heard a rustling up ahead and he said, "Good evening Peeves."

"Oh!Hello you Dumblydorness!" the poltergeist said without appearing.

_I do know this school inside and out,_ Albus thought.He began to head downstairs.

I don't know why I go walking at night 

_But now I'm tired and I don't want to walk anymore_

_I hope it doesn't take the rest of my life _

_Until I find what it is that I've been looking for_

_ _

__When he looked up again, he was walking down the dungeon's hall.Up ahead, a light showed and Albus peered into Snape's office.Severus was at his desk, quill in hand, and parchment scattered all over his desk.Two lit candles and a half-full glass of brandy laid off to the side.Albus cleared his throat.

Severus looked up."Headmaster, what are you doing up?" he asked.

Albus stepped in."Taking a moonlit stroll.How about you?"

Severus looked down at the papers spread across his desk.Dumbledore glanced at them for a moment then realized that they were notes he had taken from the summer when he spied against the Death Eaters.Severus sighed and said, "He still haunts my dreams."

"He haunts mine, too."

Laying next to the brandy glass was a card.Dumbledore picked it up and found that it read, "You are invited to the wedding of the future Remus and Luna Lupin."Dumbledore smiled."So are you going?"

Without looking up from his work, Snape answered, "Probably not."

"Why not?"

Snape dipped his quill in ink and went on scribbling."Because, even though Remus and I have to work together, it doesn't mean we like each other."

"And Luna?"

"What about Luna?"

"Why not go for her sake?You two got along well during your years here, right?Yes, if I recall, it was you, Luna, Lily, and Peter who got along well.The three Gryffindors and the one Slytherin.And I'm sure Luna will be disappointed if you don't go."

Snape grew impatient."I'm not likely to find a date," he said finally.

Dumbledore shook his head.This made Snape even more upset and he rubbed his eyes in frustration."Severus, I believe a wise man once said, 'It's a sign of weakness to hold a grudge'."

When Snape looked up again, Dumbledore had gone from his office.He sighed and put his head in his hands._He may be right, Severus,_ he thought._But still he's not me and he hasn't lived the same life that I have._He sighed again, took another drink of brandy, grabbed his cloak, blew out the candles, and walked out…

In the middle of the night 

_I go walking in my sleep_

_Through the jungle of doubt_

_To a river so deep_

_I know I'm searching for something_

_Something so undefined_

_That it can only be seen _

_By the eyes of the blind_

_In the middle of the night_

_ _

__At 4:30, Severus passed the first of the graves in a cemetery outside of Hogsmeade.He walked along with his lit wand, checking the gravestones as he passed until he found the one that said, "Here Lies Lily and James Potter.1954-1981.Rest In Peace."He sat down in front of it.

He had absolutely no idea why he was here of all places.His mind just brought him here.He finally found his voice and faintly said, "Hi."He felt stupid talking to a gravestone, which belonged to someone he didn't particularly like…well, one of them.He had known this is where Lily and James were laid to rest for lord knows how long, but he never felt obligated to come visit.

"Remus and Sirius send their best," said Severus."And Peter…well…you know about Peter."He hesitated another moment and said, "Harry's fine."

After about a half hour of sitting in the middle of the graveyard, Severus decided what he was doing was ridiculous and he got up.But before he walked away he said, "I'll come back…sooner than I did last time…I promise…"

I'm not sure about life after this 

_God knows I've never been a spiritual man_

_Baptized by the fire, I wade into the river_

_That runs to the promised land_

_ _

The sun had risen by the time Severus had made it back to Hogwarts.He met up with Hagrid in the Entrance Hall.

"Good morning Professor Snape!" the half-giant said cheerfully.

Severus rubbed his eyes."Not yet," he replied.

Hagrid raised an eyebrow."Did something happen last night?Yer the forth person to tell me that this morning."

Snape was surprised."I am?"

"Yeah.First Professor Dumbledore, then Minerva McGonagall, and then young Harry Potter."

"Hmm…"

"Did any of you sleep last night?"

"I don't know about them, but I sure didn't."With that Snape left him and headed into the Great Hall for breakfast.He sat next to Minerva McGonagall, and the two exchanged a look.

"Bad night?" said Minerva.

"Tell me about it," Severus replied and he poured himself a cup of black coffee.

Not five minutes later, Albus Dumbledore came in and sat on the other side of Minerva.He didn't serve himself, but instead asked her and Severus calmly, "Are you two mad at me?"

"Got it in one," Minerva said taking a bite of an English muffin.

Albus hated it when she was sarcastic."If you-"

Severus interrupted before the headmaster could get upset."We're mad because you're right," he said taking a sip of coffee."Ask us again later."

Albus looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded and served himself some scrambled eggs.

About a split second later, Harry Potter entered and almost instantly, he made eye contact with Minerva._Please don't hate me, Harry, _she thought._Please don't hate me…_Harry suddenly smiled, and relieved, Minerva smiled back…

In the middle of the night 

_I go walking in my sleep_

_Through the desert of truth_

_To the river so deep_

_We all end in the ocean_

_We all start in the streams_

_We're all carried along_

_By the river of dreams_

_In the middle of the night_

_ _

At the same time, Harry, Minerva, Albus, and Severus all thought they same thing._It'll all be alright…_

The End

Okay peoples!So what do ya think?Was it any good?Please review.I'd appreciate it.And please **_NO FLAMES!_**They're not nice!

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
